This invention pertains to catalytic converters and more particularly to such converters for use in laser systems. In gas laser systems the lasing action causes chemical reactions of the gases resulting in deterioration of the lasing materials. For example, in lasers using carbon dioxide as the lasing material the gas breaks down to carbon monoxide and oxygen. In order for the action to continue it is necessary to replenish the carbon dioxide. The replenishment is normally done by passing the oxygen through a catalytic converter which causes the carbon monoxide and oxygen to combine to form carbon dioxide.
The presently available converters are of two types. The first type is a tube filled with catalyst such as platinum coated pellets with the tube raised to a high temperature. The spent gasses from the laser system are forced through the tube. Such an approach results with almost 100% catalytic efficiency but with a great pressure drop in the gas. Thus added pumps are required to obtain the desired gas pressures. The second type is an array of thin concentric cylinders where each cylinder is a metal plated with platinum. The spent gasses must be preheated before passage through the array and cooled after exit from the array. Not only is it necessary to go through the added expense of heaters and coolers but the catalytic efficiency of the array is considerably less than 100%.